Bella and The Piano Man
by butterbritt88
Summary: Bella arrives to Forks and Find herself in love with someone who is less than normal. Does she run away? Or does she stick around and help out?   Be aware: Edward isn't his perfect self in the very different story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Moving to Forks is the worst thing to happen right now. Not only is it a small town with no attractions what so ever, but it literally rains almost everyday. It's the complete opposite of Phoenix. Why couldn't mom have waited until next year to travel with Phil? That wouldn't have been so bad. But, no I get to start at a new school in the middle of the year. I won't know anyone, but I'm sure everyone knows me by now since according to my mom, my dad Charlie couldn't keep quite about me finally coming back to live with him. My dad is the Chief of Police in town and pretty much knows just about everyone who lives here. I just hope he doesn't decide to pick me up in his cruiser. That's just what I need.

"We will be descending into Seattle in just a few short minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts and put your trays in the upright position" I hear the flight attendant say over the speaker as we start to decline into Seattle. I make my way to the front, down the ramp and straight towards the luggage section. I figure I may as well take my time since mom told Charlie just to wait out at the curb for me. No sense being in a rush just to get to my new home. I see my suitcase come towards me as a pick it up with a swift grab and head toward the exit. As soon I as I get through the rotating doors who do I see right in front of me? Charlie, in full uniform leaning against his cruiser like he's trying to be some kind of stud. Ughh! Kill me now.

"Hi Char-, I mean dad" I try my best to muster up some kind of excitement.

"Hey Bells! How was your flight?" He greets me while taking my luggage and heaving it into the back.

"Ok. I'm just ready to go and lay down."

"Ok. You hungry? We can stop by the diner for supper if you want."

Great just what I want right now. For dad to show me off. "Yea, that's fine. But, can we drop my stuff off first so I can clean up a little." I replied.

"Sure, that's fine with me." He says as he get's in the car and drives away. We were both quiet the rest of the way home until we pull up the driveway and I see an old red truck parked in the driveway. I'm starting to appreciate the fact he picked me up in his cruiser.

"Surprise Bella! That's your welcome home gift. I figure you needed something to get you to school and back." Charlie says with excitement bringing me back to reality.

"Uhh, thanks dad. It's great." I reply with a fake grin on my face. Not only am I friendless now I have a truck that looks to be as old as my Gran. Perfect way to start my time here off right. I grab my luggage from the back and bring it inside and upstairs. Maybe I could start to unpack and get out of going to the diner I think to myself.

"Bella, I cleared off some space in the cabinet for your stuff in the bathroom" Dad yells from downstairs.

Great. One bathroom. I guess it could be worse. As I start to unpack, I realize my room hasn't changed one bit since I left the last time; except for the computer at the desk my mom told Charlie to get for me so we can keep in touch everyday. I finally finish unpacking and decide to lay down for a bit until Charlie comes and gets me. I start to think about how bad tomorrow is going to be as I drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys that it's taked so long to update. FanFic and I have been fighting. **

**Of course I don't own twilight even though every woman would. What are the chances tha S.M. would share?**

**Oh well, if you enjoy this chapter please give me good review.**

**If you don't like still give me a reviw. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

As I start to open my eyes, I hear Charlie shaking me and telling me to get up if I want to get to school on time. Wait! What? I must have slept all night.

"Dad? It's morning? I thought we were going to the diner?"

"I came upstairs after the game was over and you were sound asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake you up. I would let your sleep now but you need to get up so you can get to school and get your papers and class schedule and all that other stuff"

"Ohhh!" is all I could muster up as I realized he was serious. I got up, grabbed a quick shower, got dressed and headed out the door. I got into my new old truck, and started it up.

"POP! 'Lovely, not only is this truck old but it also backfires'", I said out loud after jumping at the sound. Forks isn't a big town so I found the school fairly easy. I pulled into a space near the back and was relieved at the sight when I saw older cars like mine. "Thank You God" I mumbled as I got out and slammed the door shut.

Walking towards the building I notice a very nice silver Volvo thinking they must be the only well-off people in this whole town.  
I walk in and get the papers and my schedule and head to my first hour class. Trying to find my way around I see a tall boy, that looks more like a man, with a long blonde pony tail pushing another boy up against a row of lockers.

"Come on Eddy! Do something about it. Or are you a chi, chick, chicken" He said pretending to stutter. I wonder what the kid did to be bullied like that.

The blonde kid moves slightly to the right and I see the boy he is picking on. Tall, bronze colored hair and golden eyes. I've never in all of my life seen someone so beautiful. He looked as if he could be a underwear model in vogue. I've seen kids in Phoenix get bullied, but usually it's because they are smaller than them, or not as good looking, or just a plain old nerd. This guy wasn't any of those things. Matter of fact, whoever this Eddy was, was much taller than the bully. Why didn't he just stand up for himself.

"Lee, leave me a…a….alone!" That's when I realized why he was getting picked on.

"Come on Edward! Let's go and leave this baboon to his cage!" said a man beside Edward. He was not as tall but a lot more muscular than him. I was relieved to see someone sticking up for this kid as I giggled at the comment about the baboon.

"Hello there! You must be Isabella Swan. I'm James. Could I walk you to class?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so. I don't associate with bully's or baboons! Thanks anyway." I smarted off as I walked away. How could that jerk think I would be interested after I just witnessed what he did to that poor kid.

I found my room number, walked in and started to sit in an empty seat until the teacher called me up to introduce me. I began to blush as Mrs. Parker introduced me to the whole class. I looked over the crowd of kids and saw an empty seat next to a friendly girl with short black hair and the same beautiful golden eyes as Eddy. I began to wonder if they were related some how as I walked back to the empty seat.  
"Hi! My name's Alice. You must be Bella. Nice to meet you" she said in her sing song voice.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you too. Excuse me, but how did you know my name?" I asked with mild curiosity.

"I over heard what you said to James in the hallway after the scuffle. He can be so ignorant sometimes. He thinks he is such a hot shot." she replied with a stern look on her lovely face.

"Oh ok. Yea I was pretty ticked to see him picking on that guy. I'm glad the other big guy took up for him. I felt really bad for the guy who was getting picked on. Some people can be so cruel."

"Oh that was Emmett. He's my brother. So is Edward. Yeah, Edward gets picked on by James a lot! Some days I just want to punch him in the mouth. But, mom always says 'Alice, ladies don't act like that.' But, sometimes enough is enough, you know?"

"Alice, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mrs. Parker said interrupting our conversation.

"No, Mrs. Parker. I was just introducing myself to Bella. Sorry. It won't happen again." Alice say apologetically. I had a feeling Alice and I were going to become great friends. I wonder if this was the only chance I would get to chat with her. Or the only chance I would get to ask her about her gorgeous brother.

The day droned on until lunch. I walked in with my tray looking for a place to sit when I saw Alice waving at me to come sit with her. I started to walk over when I saw that not only was her brother Emmett there but her gorgeous brother was too. There was also another handsome guy sitting next to her and a girl sitting next to Emmett who looked liked a supermodel. Now I felt inferior. As I got closer I could see Edward twitching and thought back to this morning. My heart reached out to him.

"Hey Alice. Thanks for letting me sit here." I said as I glanced over at Edward.

"What are you looking at?" Edward said with a harsh tone that I hadn't expected to come out of his gorgeous mouth. He stood up with disgust and slammed his chair back to the table and stormed out.

I sat back and looked at Alice as she apologized for his behavior. "Bella, let me introduce you the rest of our family. This Emmett and Rosalie. And this is my better half Jasper."

"It's nice to meet you." Emmett said as Rosalie just sat there and glared at me.

"I'm glad to meet you Bella. Alice was talking about how much she liked you when she came in for lunch" he proclaimed with a bit of southern twang in his voice. It went perfectly with his golden eyes, and short brown hair.

"It is really nice to meet you too. I thought when I came today I wouldn't have anyone to talk to or to sit with. This year might not be bad after all."

After the bell had rung I went in search of my biology room. After finding it I went in and gave my slip to the teacher and sat down at an empty table in the back. It will be nice to have the whole table to myself. It means I won't have to force conversation with anyone.

"Isabella? Hi, I'm Mike Newton. My family knows your dad. We own the sports store in town." He told me as if to impress me. So much for having to force conversation.

"It's just Bella." I answered him shortly as class began.

As class went on I realized it was material I had covered in Phoenix. I sat there day dreaming and thinking to myself what it was I had said or done for Edward to storm out like that. I didn't understand. He didn't even know me and I hadn't said a thing about his twitching had I? No, I didn't even talk to him. Here I had felt guilty for him being bullied but now he must bring it on himself. Oh well, at least I don't have to put up with him in any of my classes except for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it. And as before please give a review whether you enjoyed it or not. Also you can find me on twitter. butterbritt88**

**And of course I don't own twilight. S.M. doesn't like to share her toys.**

**You should also check out my sister-in-law story dreamweaver by befictorious. It's really really good. **

**Ok enough rambling. Enjoy! **

**Chapte 3**

The next day went on like the last. Waking up, showering, dressing, and out the door I went. I went to my seat next to Alice and struck up a conversation before class was to begin.

"Hey Alice. Could I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Well, it's about yesterday at lunch. What did I do to make Edward react like that?" I asked her.

"Bella, you didn't do anything. It might have been because you looked at him first and no one else. See, he has turrets syndrome. He's had it his whole life and most people tend to ignore him. Except for us and James of course. I think you may have just startled him. It'll be ok. He'll get over it. He can be overly sensitive sometimes." She explained.

"So the key is to not look at him when I want to talk to him?" I said confused.

"Well, if you did that then he may think you are bothered by his twitches. You might just ignore him the first few times or ask him a question while looking down and then when he replies look up. But you have to be patient when he answers because he stutters quite a bit when he gets nervous."

"Oh. Ok. I'll do my best" I replied as class started.

I thought all day about what I was going to say to him. And I was going to react to him. It was too hard for me to believe he always acted like a jerk to everyone. He didn't seem like the type.

I walked into the lunch room in search for Alice. Like yesterday she stood up and began waving me to come her way. Something was different and that was when I realized Edward wasn't there. I hadn't seen him at all today. But then again I didn't have any classes with him either.

"Alice, where's Edward at today? Is he sick?" I asked with concern.

"Why Bella, I think you might have a small crush on my big brother." Emmett declared.

I could feel my face start to turn it's usual bright red when I became embarrassed. Was it that visible? "No, Emmett" I lied. "I'm asking out of curiosity."

"He's doing make up work he missed from yesterday. After he stormed out of here he went home and sulked." Alice said finally answering my question.

"Oh ok. That makes sense." I sat there the rest of lunch dumbfounded that what I had said or did had affected him so much. Now, I felt really bad and nervous for Monday when I would see him. At least I would have time to practice what I would say to him over the weekend.

The bell finally rang after what seemed like hours to go to my last class of the day, biology. As I walked in I found by table occupied. By who else but Edward. He saw me walk in and immediately returned his eyes to his book as his twitching began to get worse the closer I got. I felt horrible the effect I had on him when I was near. It's to bad he couldn't realize he had the same effect. The only difference is that it's my insides that twitch. It felt as I had eaten a load of butterflies. I'm glad I hadn't eaten anything at lunch or it would be all over the bio lab.

I sat down without looking at him, opened by book and waited for class to start. I was bound determined not to look at him because I knew as soon as I did I would flutter and he would twitch. What a match we would make. The thought of the idea made me start to day dream about what it might be like to hear him talk to me and say my name with that remarkable husky voice of his.

"Bella, h…hh…hi. I'm ss…sorry for how I ree…reeaa..reacted yesterday. For…for…forgive me?"

I looked up at him as I had realized he had just talked to me. Here was my chance. What was it Alice said? Look up. Don't look up. Please Lord help me. "Yea, it's ok. No biggie. Everyone has a bad day now and then." I said as I continued to look at my book. Was what I said ok?

Class started as Mr. Banner handed out four slides to each lab team. "Ok, label each slide as to what stage of mitosis it is in." he said as he handed the papers that goes along with the assignment.

"Waa…want to g…go first Bella?" Edward stammered.

"Sure that's fine." I took the microscope, placed the slide and adjusted the focus. I was relieved to find it was something I had already done before because it gave me more of chance to figure what to say and how to act. "Prophase" I answered. He took the microscope, checked it and wrote down prophase. I can't believe he didn't trust me. Oh well. I was glad he was talking to me.

"I'll d…do the ne…nex…next one" he took the slide and did the same as I had done. "Metaphase." he said. I wondered if he was correct. I took it the microscope and checked as he had done mine. He looked up at me after I had checked it with a smile on his face.

"It's metaphase." I smiled back at him. I could feel my face start to blush as he continued to look at me. I haven't seen such a beautiful smile before. I hadn't realized I was staring until his eyebrows began to twitch. He quickly looked down as if embarrassed. Lucky for him he hid his blushing better than I could. I wondered what he was thinking at that exact moment. Did he have the same attraction that I had toward him. It felt as if we were two magnets pulling toward each other.

We had finished our lab in record time. I don't think James realizes how smart Edward seems to be. Although, if he did it would just give him more reason to pick on him. We both sat there until everyone was finished.

After the bell finally rang to dismiss us from school. I said goodbye to Edward and ran out the door to the truck. I felt as if my heart was about to burst. He talked to me. I couldn't believe it. This gorgeous man who acted as if a was scum yesterday actually talked to me and even smiled at me. Today was one of the best days of my life.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. Will this be the best day of her life? Guess you will have to wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own anything twilight even though I would love to have my own Edward. **_

_**Here's Chapter 4. Hope you all enjoy. **_

_**Please rate and review.**_

_**I want to say thank you to my sister-in-law who encouraged to me to write. Go Read her story, dreamweaver by befictorious. It's amazing!**_

_**Oh enough. Here you go.**_

**Chapter 4**

What is a kid supposed to do on a Saturday in Forks? Of course it was raining so I obviously couldn't go outside. I do need to go to the grocery store since Charlie obviously doesn't cook I thought to myself. But, first I better check my e-mail. Mom is probably having a fit since she hasn't heard from me in three days. I turned on my ancient computer and then went downstairs to fix a bowl of cereal.

By the time I had finished by cereal, washed the few dishes that were in the sink, and headed by upstairs my computer had finally turned on. I hooked up to the slow dial-up checked my e-mail and found three e-mails from mom. Each one more urgent then the last. She has way too much time on her hands. After I had read through each one, I started a new message. I answered each one of her questions. Yes, I had gotten here safely. Yes, Charlie is doing good. No, he still can't cook. Yes, school was fine and yes, I had made friends. I went on to describe Alice and her family. Including her brother Edward. However, I didn't feel the need to tell her how much I really liked him.

After, I had finished my e-mail I figured it was time to go get groceries and show Charlie what a real meal is like. I knew he would be coming home with a load a fish, not that we needed any since the deep freeze was half way full already. I went to the grocery store and unfortunately I ran into Mike.

"Hey Bella. Wanna hang out today? We could rent some movies?" Mike asked enthusiastically.

"Sorry Mike. I have to get groceries and start working on my homework." I told him even though I had already done my homework last night while Charlie was watching another basketball game.

"Oh, ok. Maybe some other time then." he said depressingly.

"Yea maybe." I replied. When I see his smile to return to his face I realized I shouldn't have given him any false hope.

I pulled in the driveway to see the cruiser sitting in there. Charlie was home. Must not have been a good fishing day, thank goodness.

"Hey Bells. Need help with the groceries?"

"No, I got them. Thanks anyway." I said as a I sat down the bags and began to put the few things away. I decided to go ahead and set out the fish for tonight so it would be thawed within the hour.

"Bells, you don't have to cook. I can do it. Or we can always to go the diner in town." Charlie said behind me making me jump.

"Dad, mom already warned me about your cooking. Besides I like to cook. I had to learn because you know mom isn't the best cook either." I said trying to make it sound like I wasn't complaining.

"Yea I remember." He said with smile on his face. When he smiled I could see what it was that made my mom fall for him. Which in turn made me think back to Edward's smile. I myself began to grin. "Bella, you ok?" Dad said bringing me back to reality.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about the times mom tried to cook." I giggled covering up my true thoughts. "Dad, do you know the Cullens?" I asked to continue the rare conversation.

"Yea, there good people. There dad works at the hospital. I'm surprised he hasn't been snatched up by the bigger hospitals. We are lucky to have him and his family. Not once have those kids gotten into trouble. I know there boy Edward gets picked on quite a bit. Poor kid. He has torents."

"You mean turrets, dad?" I asked.

"Yea, that's what I meant. So when's supper going to be ready?" He asked cutting the conversation to an end.

"You have time to watch a little bit of the game that you are wanting to watch. Go ahead. I've got it all taken care of." I said as I shooed him off and began to cook the fish and bake the potatoes in the oven.

I had about a half and hour before it would be done so I made my way to my bedroom and googled turrets syndrome. I didn't know much about it but I figure a little of information could always help. Plus I didn't feel like going downstairs and watch whatever ball game dad was watching.

Each website gave me the same answers. And most of what I found I already knew. One particular website falling asleep to Clair De Lune with the book on my chest.

talked about facial exercises that may relieve the tension that's caused by the twitches. I had to remember that article for later.

I could smell the fish baking and ran downstairs to finish supper. Dad and I sat in silence as we ate. After supper Charlie went back to his game and I went upstairs to listen to some music and read. I ended up again falling asleep listening to music with a book on my stomach.

_**Not much going on in this chapter. Sorry :( Next chapter is a must read. I'll update in a few days if I get some good reviews. (Wink Wink)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**As much as I liked to the only thing I own is my addiction to twilight. S.M. won't share with anyone. **_

_**Again, I wanna thank my amazing sis-in-law for giving me the inspiraton to write and my Hubby for not getting mad when I don't answer him when I'm writing.**_

_**And please please please review if you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Ok. That's enough. You kids enjoy!**_

**Chapter 5**

I awoke with surprise to feel the sun's warmth across my face. Wait! The sun? In Forks? It's a miracle. If it's nice then Charlie will probably be fishing. I look at the time and see it's already noon. I run down the stairs and see a note from Charlie that says "Such a nice day. Went out fishing. Be back in time for supper. Love, Dad".

So what was I supposed to do for the rest of the day? I had already e-mailed mom and picked up the groceries. I decided to walk down to the nearest book store to update my puny collection. As I walked down I saw the same silver Volvo from school parked along side the street. Now I can put an end to the curiosity of who owned the car. I walked in and went to the classics aisle. I was looking for Romeo & Juliet. I had read it last year at school and enjoyed it so much I wanted to read it again.

I found the classics section and began my hunt. As I was searching through the titles I could see the person on the other side. It was a man but who it was I wasn't sure until I got a small glimpse of those amazing golden eyes. I could feel my heart start to beat faster in my chest and I was sure Edward could here it from across the books. I did my best to keep calm as a I stood there thinking of a way to "accidentally" bump into him.

I made my way around the aisle and pretended to look for a book up until I literally bumped into him which frightened us both. I looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. When I get into a book store I completely zone out." I said apologizing for the intrusion. As I stood there looking up at him I could smell a sweet earthy smell and realized it must be the books. I'd never smelled anything like that before.

"It's o…ok. I'm th…the same…same way. Is there a cert…certain book your loo…look….looking for?" He asked.

"Well, back in Phoenix we had to read Romeo & Juliet in my English class. And ever since then I've loved it. I've never gotten the chance to own it myself. I just love no matter what happenes love overcomes everything in any type of situation you know? Sorry, am I talking to much?" I blabbered on and on.

"No, yoo…your fine. It's act…actually nice talking to..to…to someone else oth..other than my fam…fami…family. I ha..have the book at home if…if…if you want it. I've all…all…already read it. Once I…I read something, I use….use…usually give it awa…away. You can…can…can have mmmm…my copy if you…you like." He asked.

"That would be awesome. It would save me a bit of cash too. So, do you have it now or do you want to just bring it to school tomorrow?"

"Well, it's…it's at the house. You…You…You could come ov…ov…over and get it now if…if… you're not busss…busy." He asked with the smile I dream about. Go to Edward's house? It would surely be an interesting visit.

"Yea I could. But, I'll have to run home to get my car. I walked here today since it's such a nice day out even if the clouds have covered the sun. At least it isn't raining." I said with butterflies in my stomach.

"Well, the…the house is kind..kinda hard to find. You could…could ride with me? I'll bring…bring you home." he stuttered out looking at me intensely. Ride with Edward? This day just keeps getting better. "Unless you don't…don't want to. I under…under…understand."

"No!" I said enthusiastically making him jump back in the process. I wasn't going to lose this chance to really talk to him and get to know him. It may be the only chance I have. "I would love to ride with you. If it's as far as you say, I don't think my truck could make it there."

"Ok, well let's…let's go."

With that said, I followed him outside and looking around for his car. The only car left on this side of the street was the Volvo. That certainly couldn't be his car could it.

"This way Bella." He said as he walked towards the silver beauty and opened the door for me. As I sat down I could again smell the sweet earthy smell. Ok. It wasn't the books. It's Edward. I never would have dreamed the lovely smell would come from a person. I don't know why it should surprise me. He's tall, handsome, and has amazing golden eyes to go with his smile that could melt frozen butter. Why wouldn't he have this remarkable scent to go along with him.

"Bella? You ready…ready to go?" He asked bringing me back to reality that felt more like a dream.

"Yep. Ready when you are" I replied while trying my best to control and hide my blushing face.

_**I know this is a short Chapter but we are finally getting to the good stuff next chapter. What's going to happen today?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry readers, that it's been awhile since I've updated. Been super busy lately. **

**Now we are getting to the good stuff. Hope you enjoy it. If you like it please review or if you have any ?'s. I'm also getting ready to start a new story so favorite me so you can get the new one. **

**And as usual anything twilight I do not own. (Sigh)**

**Oh and My sis-in-law as great story called Dreamweaver by befictorious. Tell her I sent you. **

**Ok, love you all. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 6**

I took in all the details of this wonderful house as we pulled up to the front porch. This house was massive! Saying I was shocked isn't the right word to explain this house. Majestic maybe would suffice. If it was this gorgeous from the outside, I couldn't even fathom what it must look like from the inside.

Edward came around to my door and reached for my hand. Electricity jolted through my arm and straight to my heart when our hands touched. I wondered if he could feel this magnetism between us as much as I could. And I although his hand was much cooler than mine, the touch of it gave me a warming sensation I've never experienced before.

He continued to hold my hand all the way up to porch. I could hear music coming inside that sounded very familiar. Not until I stepped inside did I realize it was Clair De Lune. "Edward do you like Clair De Lune?" I asked.

"Of course. Who…who doesn't?"

All I could do was smile thinking I had something in common with this man beside me. Boy was never the correct term for him. He was much more mature than any kid our age. And the fact that he let James terrorize him day after day still flabbergasted me to know end.

"It's this way Bella." He motioned up the stairs. Was I actually going to see inside his room I thought. Those butterflies came back with a flash and the feeling was that they must have doubled. I tried to distract myself by looking at all the paintings around the room and as we ascended up the staircase I saw to my left a huge class case with hundreds of graduations caps. I stood there puzzled wondering what kind of art this must be. I made a note to myself to ask Edward who the artist was or if it was something they came up with on their own.

We continued to the top floor until we were standing in front of what must have been his door.

He opened the door and said "Yea, this…this is my room."

I walked in and was amazed by the shelves of cd's on his case. There had to have been over a thousand. And again my heart started to thud in the realization that we had something else in common. However my cd collection was stuffed away in storage in Arizona.

"Wow, I thought I had a lot of music. This is amazing Edward. This must have taken you your whole life to collect." I exclaimed. I heard a him laugh thinking it must be some kind of inside joke or he may just be making fun of my amazement. I continued to walk around and noticed there was no bed. There was a small couch but that was all. And laying beside this couch were hundreds of journals. How could someone so young have written in that many journals. Even me who rights in hers almost everyday only has around ten. And I started when I was six. Making another note to myself to ask Edward what must be in those journals. Maybe stories. Or poems.

"Here Bella…Bella." he said as he handed me the book. The cover was worn and the pages turned easily. He must have read it more than a few times.

"Edward, can I ask you a question" I asked thinking back to my mental note.

"Yea, what…what is it?

"The glass frame, on the way up the stairs. What is it? It has hundreds of graduation caps. Is it a piece of art?" I asked as my curiosity built seeing the shocked look on his face. What is it that would make him react this way to such a simple question.

"Well, it's hard…hard to explain. Bella. There's some…some..something we need to talk…talk about. But, to…to do that…you have…have to trust me."

"I trust you Edward." I proclaimed.

And in a split second I was flying! How could this be. As I opened my eyes I was shocked at what I saw. Some how we had gotten to the top of a mountain in a matter of seconds. I started panting and hyperventilating.

"Edward, how? How is this possible."

"Bella, I'm not a good…good person."

"You have superpowers! How does that make you a bad person? I don't understand." I stammered off quickly trying to make him see just how amazing he really is.

"NO! Bella, you…you…don't understand." he started to unbutton his shirt and again my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. And as I began to stair at that gorgeous chest of his I realized something was off. His chest was sparkling like diamonds. It was astounding at the sight I took in.

I slowly made my way towards him and as I reached out to touch his chest I said "Your beautiful. It's like thousands of diamonds. How? I don't understand."

"Bella, I'm…I'm not good for you. I'm…I'm not who you…you think I am." he stammered as he tried to explain it to me.

"No Edward. You are _all _right for me. I knew it the first day I met you. There's no way you AREN'T a good person. I know how James picks on you and your twice his size and you never fight back. That's a good person. James is the animal. And for the little while I've know you, I know you are nothing like James" I exclaimed still not making him understand. The look on his face was shock.

"Bella, I'm the worlds most…most dangerous predator. All this is a cam…camouflage. Everything about me…me invites you…you in. My voice, my fa…face, even my sm…smell." He explained and still I had no clue what he was getting at. "Bella, I am…am a vamp…vampi…vampire." he said finally getting to the point that he was trying to make. "It's no…not like I nee…need any of that." And in a flash he was gone but I could still hear him. "As if you could out run me." And in a millisecond he was back standing in front of me. He continued, "As if…if you could fi…fight me off." He screamed as he pulled out an oak tree four times the size of him. I was stuck, as if I was in cement. All I could do was watch him and try to fully comprehend what he was saying. "I am…am designed to ki…kill Bella. "

All I could say was, "I don't care."

"I've…I've killed people be…before Bella." he said.

"Edward, it doesn't matter to me what you are or aren't." I exclaimed trying to get him to see how I felt about him.

"Th…that first day in the cafet…cafeteria, I want…wanted to kill you…you. That's…that's why I storm…stormed off. Your…your scent is like…like a drug Bella. Like…like my own…own brand of heroine. I've never…never wanted a human…human's blood so…so…so bad in all…all my existence."

"I trust you Edward. I know you would never hurt me." I said.

"Don't!" Was all he said to me.

"I'm here. I trust you." I yelled. How could I make him understand I wasn't going anywhere unless he didn't want me.

"My fam…family. We are…are different. We drink an…animal blood to cont…control our th…thirst. I don..don't want to be…be a monster."

"Edward, as crazy as this may sound, but I love you. I know we haven't known each other very long but my mom always said 'when you know you know'. And I know I love you. And if you don't feel the same, then that's fine. But, I can't help the way I feel about you. And before you say anything, you being a…..vampire doesn't matter to me. I trust you with my life. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Bella, I'm a…a wreck. I twitch all…all the time. I can bar…barely talk right. How could you…you love someone so…so hideous and a mon…monster all in one?"

"When I touch your hand", I said as I grabbed his hand, "I feel a warmth I've never felt before. When I'm close to you I feel a magnetic pull towards you. And when I look into your eyes, I see a future. I've never felt this way about anyone in my life. And if you don't want me, it's fine." I said putting my whole heart on the line. I didn't care what he was, I loved him and I know that is why it hurt so much when he ran away from.

"I…I love you too! I never…never imagined you would feel…feel the same about me after I…I told you my secret. So the lion, fell in love with the lamb" he said.

"What a stupid lamb" I added.

"What a…a sick masochistic lion." He said with a grin.

**Well, there ya go! Finally he's told her. But, what now? Guess you all will have to wait and see! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok Ladies and Gents, here's Chapter 7. Just ahead of time, it's a pretty short chapter so I'll try to update again tomorrow if possible.**

**As always, as much as I would like, I don't own anything twilight. Maybe I could ask the Easter bunny for my own Edward? :) **

**Ok, enough jibber jabber. On with the show!**

**Chapter 7**

After that day we spent every moment we could together. I never imagined I could love someone so much that I've only known for just a few short weeks. Charlie wasn't real thrilled at the idea of me and him together only because Edward seems so much more mature for this age. Little did my dad know he wasn't even 17. Not even close. He was one-hundred and nine. None the less, he let Edward come over for a few hours when I asked but most of the time we were at his house talking and listening to music.

After realizing what we had, I tried to find a resolution to Edwards twitches and stutters. I would love him whether he had them or not but I couldn't stand seeing James pick on him like he did. I recalled back to the last week at school.

We were walking down the hall hand in hand as James came up to us and slaughtered Edward with harsh words.

"How did you get such a pretty young thing to go out with a freak like you. What did you do pay her?" James said with a fierce tone in his voice. Little did James know Edward could tear him limb from limb if he wanted to. Edward was better than that and it made me love him that much more.

"James, lee…leave us al….alone!"

"Yea James. You never had a chance with me anyway so just back off ok. I'm with Edward and you can just get over yourself." I shouted. I didn't know saying this was only going to make James try that much harder to pick on Edward and me.

"Bella's a freak lover. Bella why don't you come over to my house and get with a real man! Hahaha!"

"I am with a real man. Edward is twice the man that you will ever be." I proclaimed harshly trying my best not to let the tears show that had begun to fill my eyes.

"Come on…on Bella. Before I do…do something I regret!" Edward said with urgency in his voice.

As I thought back on that day, I knew I shouldn't have sunk to James's level like that. I couldn't just sit back and let him say those things about Edward or me. An urgency had come over me to find something to help with this turrets. I had read over countless articles and never found anything except for the facial exercises from before. Now if I could just talk Edward into doing them would be the key.

**Sorry that it was so short guys. Hope you enjoyed it and if you did please review. Or if you have any questions feel free to send me a message. **

**Also please read my sister-in-law own FanFic's - befictorious. There all pretty awesome. Or maybe I'm just a wee bit biased. XOXOXO!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry I couldn't have updated sooner. So busy this Easter weekend.**

**And unfortunatly the Easter Bunny didn't bring me my own Edward. I'll have to hit up Santa this year. :)**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Edward and I had been together for a month now. And we couldn't be apart for more than a day and those days usually consisted of him hunting and me at his house with Alice waiting for him to get home. Or me spending time with my dad at home or reading.

I still haven't gotten the nerve to approach Edward about helping him. He was fine with taking what medicine Carlisle could give him. But whenever he did take it he really would become a monster. He would get short with me and get an attitude similar to James. I knew I had to do something. I would rather him twitch and stutter than to ever act like James.

"Edward, have you ever considered a different type of medication than what you are taking now?" I asked. I had to just come right out and say it or I would never get the nerve.

He looked at me with a blank stare. "No, why…why?"

"Well, I was looking around on the internet and saw an article a massage therapist had written."

"And?"

"She said facial exercises have helped many clients she has worked with. And she had pictures of the different types and I thought maybe I could help you and see if it could work?" I stammered out.

Waiting for his response was torture. He just sat there for what felt like an hour and said, "Bella, I would…would do anything for you…you. And if…if you want me to try…try them, I will." he said with a soft loving tone in his voice.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I've got them in my purse in the kitchen. Just one sec and we will get started ok?" I said as I ran off to the kitchen.

We had been at these facial exercises for hours and the only thing happening was Edward's frustration and my hope diminishing.

"Edward you have to relax. That's what the therapist in the article said." I exclaimed.

"Bella, it's hard to…to relax when I feel so silly doing this…this. It's not helping and…and I'm just getting aggravated. And so…so are you!"

As he was going off on a tangent, I came up with an idea. I thought maybe if I kissed him he would get his mind off of it just for a few short seconds. Plus we hadn't had our first kiss yet and I was dying to touch his lips. But, how we would do with it I don't know. He seemed to be better controlling himself around me and my scent. It couldn't hurt, right?

"Close your eyes Edward. I have an idea." I said.

As he closed his eyes I could feel my heart start to pump out of my chest and those dang butterflies start up again.

"Kiss me Edward." I said.

**FINALLY right? Don't kill me. If I get a few reviews all update again tonight or tomorrow. ;) **

**Also Check out my new story Lost Path. Its an Edward & Bella story like you've never seen. And most experiences are from true events! **

**Love you all. XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews. You all get gold stars.**

**Like S.M. the whole story derived from this chapter which came to me in a dream. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

As I leaned in to kiss Edwards soft lips, he began to kiss me like a chicken pecking at the ground. I giggled to myself, leaned back and looked into those beautiful golden eyes of his, and whispered just two words to him, "No, slowly". I leaned in slower than before so he fully understood what I meant. As I did, his supple lips touched mine and it was as if a shot of electricity had shot through my whole entire body. I knew right then we were meant to be together and I realized that if I took things slow maybe we could slowly ease the twitches caused by his turrets that had been plaguing him his entire existence. Love always seemed to be the answer no matter what the situation may be.

From that day forward, we went to his house everyday and worked countless hours doing the facial exercises I had found online. We did exercises for his eyebrows, for his lips, for his nose. We did exercises for every facial muscle possible. After doing them for an hour he would get restless and aggravated.

"Bella, this is really dumb. It's never going to work. We've been doing these exxerr, exercises for hours and they still haven't done a thing for these du, dumm, dumb twitches", as he sighed and struggled to get the words out.

"We've been only doing them for an hour and you aren't really concentrating. I know they feel silly but you never know. You know what your dad said, "the more work you put in, the more you will get out of it" I said recalling what Carlisle always said, "plus you know how much you hate taking all those pills and how they make you act. You're never yourself when you take those. It's like you're a completely different person." I added remembering back to the first day I had met him.

Knowing kissing him was the only way to get him to calm down and really try, plus it's not like I minded kissing him, I pressed my lips to his eyes and the twitching in them instantly subsided. I followed a path from there and moved my lips down to his and immediately his entire body relaxed. The only thing that ever worked was when we kissed and every time that our lips met, we both felt the same intensity as the very first time. The key wasn't for his face to relax; it was to get him, himself to relax.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do. Love you all! XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys. Here's the next chapter. It's a bit of a long one but a good one.**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews. Muah!**

**If you enjoy it, please let me know. **

**On with the story.**

**Chapter 10**

After months and months and countless hours, I still hadn't seen improvement. Kissing him was the only thing working. And as much as I would love to spend the rest of my life kissing this beautiful man who had chosen me to be his girlfriend, I knew it wasn't realistic. I had to think of something.

Summer break was almost over and I hated having to start a new school year and see Edward get teased like he did last year by James. After seeing what he had put him through and knowing how hard it was for him to keep his cool and not rip them to pieces, I started grasping at straws asking each one of his family members starting with Rosalie for advice.

I walked up the stairs to her and Emmet's room, I poked my head around the door and of course she was redoing her makeup for the third time today. For goodness sake it was only twelve o'clock.

"Bella, what do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" she said to me making me jump out of my skin. I don't think anyone really realizes how hard it is to be sneaky in a house full of vampires and you're about as agile as a new colt.

"Sorry Rose. Edward is taking a break and went out hunting with Jasper. I didn't know if you could help with Edward. I know the key is to get _him_ to relax but, I've run out of ideas."

" I know what would make him relax!" Emmett said from behind scaring the crap out of me.

"Emmett! Can you please not do that? I know your heart doesn't beat, but mine still does and if you keep scaring me it won't be for long." I said sarcastically. "Anyway, what's your idea?"

"Well, I know what Rose does to make me relax" he said with a sly grin while raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Emmett! No, we aren't even married! And don't you ever think of anything else…. besides that!" Yelling at him maybe a little too loudly.

"Besides Em. Even if they did do _that, _he would kill her instantly. And you know Edward wouldn't even allow it. Think again." Rose interjected. Unfortunately Rose had a point. Even if he wouldn't kill me, it might make him relax but just even thinking about him and I together made my breakfast do summersaults and my palms start to sweat.

"It's ok guys. I'll think of something." I left them in their bedroom to do whatever is they do. I didn't even want to think about it. Being married, teenage vampires in the house must be loud for Carlisle and Esme. I set out to find Alice. She had to have some ideas.

I immediately went straight upstairs to Jasper and Alice's room, walked through it and went directly to her closet, which was bigger than their bedroom.

"Knock, knock?"

"Hi, Bella! Come to get a makeover?" Alice said enthusiastically.

"You wish! Not a chance on Earth. I actually came by to ask you something."

"Bella, I'm sorry but I've searched and searched in my head and I don't see any change in Edward turrets' in the future." My heart sank. No one ever bet against Alice and won. "Bella, I know how much it means to you to get James to stop tormenting him at school this year but I think just having you there, next to Edward, holding his hand and knowing that your by his side will help immensely. Bella it will be ok. I CAN see that!"

"Thanks Alice. That's does help. But I'm not going to give up. I know that there is something that I'm overlooking. Thanks again." As I walked out I could hear Esme talking to someone. Must be Carlisle. He must have just gotten home from his shift at the hospital.

"Hey Carlisle. How was the shift?" I asked Carlisle.

"Great as usual." He exclaimed as he sat down at the table and took off his crocks and socks. Hey Esme, I'm out of scrubs and I have to go into tonight. Can you clean me some scrubs? Or I could ask Alice to go shopping but she would never be back in time before my shift at midnight." He said to Esme.

"No, I'll clean you some. It will give me something to do."

"Ok then." He replied. "Where's Edward?"

"He's out with Jasper hunting." I chimed in. "Carlisle, do you ever deal with turret's patients at work like Edward. Not a vampire obviously but you know with the same twitches and stuttering like he does?

"Not normally, but there are a few specialists in Port Angles. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Edward and I have been at these facial exercises I found online for months now and he hasn't even made a dent. Really, he just feels silly and gets upset and then gives up. It's really frustrating and I think I'm going to have to try something else but I'm not sure what that is."

"Bella, you have to understand he has dealt with this over a hundred years. And the medicine I get for him does a help a little. I wish there was something else besides the medicine but I don't know what that is."

"I know. It's just he acts like James when he has to take all those pills. He gets cranky and angry and just isolates himself. And they burn off so quickly when he takes it with the animal blood there really isn't a point in it. He's not MY Edward when he's on them. I'll love him no matter how bad it gets, I just know he's not

happy and it's getting worse and I know James will have a hay day at school next month. I hate for Edward have to go through all of the bullying and still have to act like he couldn't pull them apart in two seconds. I guess he doesn't have to go to school but I couldn't stand a whole entire day without him. Is that selfish?" I asked him.

"No, Bella. It's not. He's finally found his mate. He wouldn't want to be away from you either. I'm surprised he didn't wait until you were asleep to go hunting."

"I think he just wanted to get away from all the stupid exercises I've been putting him through. I feel horrible." I confessed. I felt as if I'd been running a marathon with no end in sight. I know there's an answer. Of what it is I don't know.

"Bella?" Carlisle said snapping me out of my day dream.

"Yea? Sorry"

"If you want I'll call around and see if I can't get someone who can give us some advice that we haven't already thought of. And I'll let you know, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks." I went into the living room sat down and turned on the television just flipping through channels. Praying, flipping, praying, and flipping. "Lord, I know there is an answer out there somewhere. If you could just guide me to what that answer may be I would be eternally grateful. Amen" I opened my eyes and began watching whatever show was on. I couldn't believe my eyes at what I was seeing. I knew I had found my answer.

**Please don't hate me. Bella finally finds her answer. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. Love you all. XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay guys, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's been forever since I've updated. I promise I'll try and do better. **_

_**As always, I don't own anything twilight as much as we all would like to and if you would please review, review, review whether you enjoy it or not. **_

Chapter 11

I was amazed at what I was watching. I sat there on that couch just staring at the television screen. It's amazing how God answers your prayers. Sometimes he takes a year to give you your answer and other times like at this very moment, He answers them right after you say amen. I couldn't believe it. And who would have ever thought my answer would come from Dr. Phil. What made me stop on his show I have no idea. Maybe it was all those years mom used to watch his show.

None the less, I had my answer. Music. Why I hadn't noticed it before is beyond me. Edward loves music. The fact he has over a thousand cd's is enough evidence. Why hadn't I seen the signs when we were in his room listening to all of his music. I couldn't get it out of my head.

I continued sitting there engrossed in the program showing this man who was playing a beautiful grand piano. And the interview they did before and after was just as breath taking. He was similar to Edward. He had turrets and dealt with the same twitches and stuttering as Edward did. He obviously wasn't a vampire but he too had to deal with kids in school who used to bully him incessantly. As I watched him play and watched the look on his face at the relief he felt that he wasn't twitching. The interview they did afterwards, his twitches had almost disappeared.

"Jeff, what is it about music that helps your ticks subside?" Dr. Phil asked the young man.

"I know when I had the ticks and twitches before I was so uptight. I couldn't relax. When I listened to my music at home, I could feel the difference. I decided to play piano and realized I was a natural and could play by ear which to me was amazing. But the even bigger shock was after I had finished playing for even a half-hour, my twitches subside for almost 4 hours. I guess the relaxation I felt from the music just did it for me." Jeff answered with relief.

"That's amazing. I never would have thought of that." I jumped as Carlisle was talking behind me. "I guess there's no need for me to call those specialists now."

"No, thankfully not. What do you think Edward will say?" I asked.

"What will I say…say about what?" Edward said frightening me once again.

"On the Dr. Phil Show…"

"N…no. I don't think I'll even list…listen. That man is out of his…his mind." Edward refused.

"Please. Will you just listen?" I pleaded with him. All he could give me was a slight nod. "On the show Dr. Phil had a boy name Jeff who has turrets. More badly than you."

"That's hard to…to believe." Edward mumbled.

"Edward, just hear her out." Carlisle asked. I was thankful for his support in this matter considering he is a doctor.

"Ok. Go…go ahead Bella. I'm list…listening."

"Well, this guy he can play the piano by ear. And it diminishes his twitches and his stuttering. It was amazing you should have seen the result of him just playing the piano for a few minutes. It was like night and day." I declared. Hoping Edward would at least try.

"And this helps me…me how? I can't play…play the piano." he said.

"Have you ever tried?" I asked.

"Well, n…no. There was no need to…to. I listen to music. Not play it…it."

"Would you try for me, please?" I asked giving him my best puppy dog face.

He laughed, "Bella, you know…know I would do any…anything for you."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Carlisle is there anyway we can go looking for a piano?" I asked.

"I'm on it Bella." Alice came running down the stairs thrilled to go shopping.

Everyone rolled their eyes at the same time. "Alice, nothing big. Just a simple keyboard will work. At least until we find out if it will work. And you might grab of few beginner's books." I said.

"Ok will do." She said on her way out the door.

"How much do you want to bet she buys the biggest, most expensive piano? Any takers?" Emmet chimed in coming down the stairs.

"No bets here." I said.

_**Wonder what Alice will come back with? Any guesses? **_

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll do my very super duper best to update within the next couple of days. **_

_**Love you guys! XOXO**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry all. It's been pretty hectic the last couple of weeks. My deepest apologies for taking so long to update.**_

**_I don't own twilight or anything to do with it, as much as I would like to. (*SIGH*)_**

**_Hope you enjoy it. XOXO_**

_**Chapter 12**_

We were all just standing around the living room trying to kill the time until Alice got back. When she finally came through the door, she was surprisingly empty handed.

"Alice! Where's the keyboard. You've never been one to go shopping and come home empty handed." I told Alice. How could she have gone with specific instructions and come home empty handed! I should have taken the bet. I could have one me some money to get Edward's cure.

"Well, before you get upset just let me explain. I went to a music shop in Port Angles and all they had were cheap, kiddy keyboards. And there's no way I was going to by a cheap looking piano that anyone of us could break, including you Bella." Alice explained.

"So, then we will just have to go somewhere else tomorrow and get one." I replied.

"Well, that is the other part. I've already bought a piano. They are delivering it tomorrow."

"Alice? Why didn't you just bring it home with you?" Asked Carlisle with suspicion.

"Ok. Ok. I bought a grand piano." Alice said shyly waiting for the repercussion.

"You…you did what?" Edward asked.

"I figured if you were going to learn to play the piano, it might as well be in style. And if it doesn't work then it will always be a nice show piece. Every amazing house as a grand piano of some sort. You should see it. It's magnificent." Alice continued on and on.

We all just rolled our eyes and in unison said "Ok Alice", as we all went on our way doing other things.

The next day was the same as last night. All of us sitting around in the living room. Some of us were reading, some watching T.V. And me, sitting there biting my nails waiting for the piano to finally arrive.

Finally there was a knock at the door. And of course me being the only human in the house was the only one to jump. Carlisle stood up to answer the door.

"Hi, we are hear to deliver a grand piano to an Edward Cullen." The slightly robust man stated.

"I'm Edward's father. I can sign for it. But you will have to take it around the back where the sliding glass door is. It won't fit through here."

"Boys, take it around back." The man yelled behind him. I could hear the sound of the truck driving around as we all ran to the back door to see exactly what Alice was so excited about. I had a feeling Alice knew more than she was letting on.

"Where would you like it?" The man who must be in charge asked.

"Um, just bring it in here in the living room. Right in the corner." Carlisle replied.

The four guys who were muscular like Emmett brought the piano in on wheels. But each one was still straining from the weight of the instrument. What they didn't know was Emmett and Edward could have carried it in by themselves. But, we obviously couldn't let others know their secret.

As they sat it down with over a hundred different sheets of music everyone just continued to stare at the massive size of the piano. Edward began to walk forward to it as if he was drawn to it.

"Go ahead Edward. Give it a shot. Play a few keys." Esme encouraged him. As he sat down on the bench behind it, it was as if he belonged there. If I could feel it, then I'm sure Jasper must be having a hay day with the feelings going all around the room.

"Alice? Where are…are the beginner books? All these are expert." Edward asked with interest.

"Edward, I've seen it. You won't need them. You won't really even need the music at all. I've seen it. You'll be able to play just like Jeff from Dr. Phil. Go ahead. You can play Clair de Lune."

I went to sit by his side and whispered, "Edward. Please will you play our favorite song?"

He laid his beautiful, long slender fingers on the keys and began to hum the tune and I watched in amazement at what his hands were doing. They were moving up and down the piano as if he had been doing it for years. I was amazed. What was even more amazing was watching his face. He hadn't twitched at all in the few minutes he had been playing. I never have seen him not twitch for more than a minute. I was in awe.

He continued to play for ten minutes until the song began to change into something even more beautiful than before. It wasn't something I recognized. I look around at the others and realized they had left.

Edward looked at me and said, "They wanted to give us some privacy. Alice knew this would work after she talked to you about the show. She knew all along." I couldn't believe he was talking to me with such flow and not once did he stutter.

I began to wonder if it was too good to be true. I guess we wouldn't know until he stopped playing. "Edward, what is it you are playing?" I asked.

"It's something that just came to me. I was thinking about our very first kiss and my fingers just went a different way. You inspired it Bella. Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's wonderful. I had no idea you could play like this."

"I didn't either. I didn't either."

"I love you Edward."

"And I love you Bella."

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. **_

_**And if you'd like to check out my other story "lost path" **_

_**Until next time.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_I tried to update when I got the chance, so here I sit at work on a slow day updating. You all know the drill. No, I don't own anything Twilight. Only in my dreams. _**

**_Special thanks to those of you who wrote in since the beginning of this whole thing. Your gratitude and excitement is much appreciated. _**

**_Ok, I think I'm done with my speech._**

**_Enjoy!_**

_**Chapter 13**_

From that day on Edward continued to play for at least a couple hour of days. And what was more of blessing than him not twitching or stuttering was the fact of how happy he was. Each morning he would play for few hours and the effects would stay with him the rest of the day until the next morning. I couldn't wait to see how James would react when we went to school tomorrow.

"Edward, I'm so excited for you. You act like a completely different person. A better person. I would love you whether you had the turrets syndrome or not but I've never seen you so happy in all my life." I gleamed as I continued to brag on him and his ability to make beautiful music.

"Bella, you have no idea. I feel free. I feel like a totally different person. And what's even better, I'm not dreading going to school tomorrow. I can't wait to be able to walk down the hall and not have people stare at me. I wonder what James will say?" He asked with such a excitement in his voice.

"Who cares. You are better for you and not what people think of you." I stated driving the point even further.

"I know. Are you ready for me to take you home. I really don't think your dad will want you having a sleep over with "Alice" on a school night."

"Yeah you're right. Let's go as much as I don't want to." I exclaimed as we went out the door. Edward came around to my side of the door as usual and opened it for me. As he got in he put a new cd in and we drove off.

"Edward, is this you playing? Who did you get to sing for you? It's really good." I asked wondering who had a voice so smooth.

"It's my own Bella. I made this for you. I wanted to surprise you. I know how you like to listen to me play and I know you always listen to music when you sleep so I thought it might as well be me. You really like it?" He asked with my favorite smile on his face.

"Ugh….DUH! I have my new favorite composer. No more Clair de Lune for me. Your amazing, you know that?"

"Stop. If I could blush, I would be right now." He replied as we pulled into my driveway. "I'll walk you in if that's ok."

"Of course it's ok." We walked up to the front steps and he leaned down to meet my eyes as he softly kissed by lips. My mind went back to our first kiss and I giggled to myself.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about the first time we kissed. It was pretty funny at first you have to admit. Now it's just intense. I have to remind myself to breath sometimes. Lucky for you, you don't have to."

"Good night Bella. Sweet dreams. I love you. Take care of my heart."

"I love you too Edward. I'll see you in the morning." I said as I gave him one last kiss.

"Hey dad." I said as I walked inside and saw my dad half asleep on the couch watching a baseball game.

"Hi. Did you have fun with Edward?" He asked barely conscious.

"Yeah. I've really seen a change in him since he's been playing the piano and writing music." I told him with excitement in my voice.

"That's great honey." I knew I wouldn't get much reply after that because I heard is soft snore start back up again.

"Yep. Night dad."

"Uh-huh. Night." He was of course fast asleep.

I went upstairs got ready for bed and went ahead and got my things ready for school in the morning. I laid down and turned on my cd player with Edwards cd in as I began to pray.

"Lord, thank you so much for giving me the answer to help Edward. I know You understand how much he truly means to me. I couldn't ask for a better friend or soul mate. You have really blessed me with such a great guy. Lord, tomorrow will be his first day back to school as this new person. Please be with him and let everything goes as planned. And be with me to help him on his journey. In Your precious name I pray, Amen."

I closed my eyes and listened to the sweet sound that was Edwards voice. I fell fast asleep anticipating the coming day.

_**Ok, Big things are ahead so the more reviews I get I may just update sooner than normal. (hint hint) :-) **_

_**I also have a new FanFic out called "Lost Path" It deals with paranormal happenings in Bella & Edwards life as married couple.**_

_**Love you guys. And enjoy your upcoming weekend! I know I will. It's my 1 Year Anniversary!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Sorry guys that it's been so long since I updated last. I've been busy getting our house ready to move in. I hope everyone enjoy their Independence Day!_**

**_Here's the next chapter and like always No, I don't know twilight or the awesome characters she created. _**

**_Thanks to those who review. The ecouragement is greatly appreciated. _**

**_Ok enought chatting. Enjoy!_**

_**Chapter 14**_

I woke up with anticipation of the day to come. I got up, grabbed my toiletry bag and headed to the bathroom. I stepped in and the let the hot water release all the tension and knots in my shoulders. I didn't expect to stay in the shower for forty-five minutes. I hurried to my room when I heard Edward's voice coming from down stairs.

"I'm hurrying Edward. Give me five minutes, ok?" I yelled downstairs.

"Your fine Bella, take your time." He replied.

It's a good thing I had laid out my clothes last night. After I threw my clothes on, I decided there was absolutely no time to dry my hair so I put it up in braid and thought, "That will have to do."

I practically sprinted downstairs scaring my dad but of course Edward could hear every move I made not scaring him one bit.

"Dad I'll see you later. I'll probably go to Edward's house after school but I'll make sure I'm home in time to make you dinner."

"It's ok Bells. I'll just order a pizza cause there's a football game on." He said.

"Ok then. Love you dad."

"Love you too. Have a good day." He replied as we had made our way out the door.

"Are you nervous at all?" I asked Edward as we drove away towards school.

"Just a little. I brought my iPod just in case my twitches come back. Other than that I think today will be a fresh start for me. Plus, having you with me in every class and by my side will make all of this ten times easier." He replied with a confidence I'd never seen from him before.

We both were silent the rest of the way, not until we arrived to the parking lot did we speak. Both nervous and anxious of what the day may bring.

"Are you ready to face your fears?" I asked him.

"With you by my side, I can do anything. Let's go." He replied.

I sat there stuck to my seat until Edward came around to my door and gave me his hand. How is it that he looked so calm and not nervous at all? I think I must have been more terrified than he was. Although Edward was good at everything.

We walked hand in hand to our first hour class and the first person we saw was James.

"Ok Lord, it's in Your hands now." I prayed silently as we continued to walk.

_**What do you guys think will happen in when they walk in? Will Edward be able to handle the pressure. **_

_**I guess you'll have to wait and find out!**_

_**Love you guys! XOXO**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hello, Readers. Here's the next chapter for this story. No, I don't own twilight. Would I want to? Of course. S.M. DOES NOT SHARE!_**

**_If you enjoy it please let me know_**

**_Wonder what's to happen with E & B? Well, here ya go then?_**

_**Chapter 15**_

We walked in and started to walk right by James until…

"Hey Eddy Mick Stutters a lot. How was your Su…Su….Summ…Summer!"

Edward walked towards him and said "My summer was great and inspirational. How was your summer Mr. Baboon?"

The look of awe on James' face was priceless. For once in who knows how long he was speechless. "How did..you…I…I…don't…under…understand." He began to stutter.

"Who's the one stuttering now?" I added. "I guess you will have to pick on someone else because it isn't going to be Edward anymore." And on the note, we turned around and went to class.

"Edward, you were great the way you finally stood up to him like that!" I told him.

"I couldn't have done it without you Bella…..or Dr. Phil….I guess." He said and smiled at me.

The rest of the day went on the same way. James avoided us both each time he saw us near and even a few people would just stare because they all could see the difference in Edward. They could see the confidence he never had. This day could not get any better.

After school, we went back to Edwards to find the house empty. They must be out hunting. Edward went straight to the piano and began playing my song. I sat beside him and just listened. I could get used to having him play to me every day for the rest of my life. I couldn't imagine my life without him.

"Bella, could you please bring me the sheet music laying on the kitchen table?"

I walked over and picked up the booklet of music Edward had written and saw something slip out of the booklet. I reached down to pick it up and gasped at the object before my eyes.

"Edward, what is this?" I asked holding it between my fingers.

"Bella, the family is out because they are giving us a few spare moments of privacy. Come sit down beside me please." I did as he asked. This couldn't be happening. I'm only a senior. "Bella, I love you. I always will. And I can't imagine my life without you in it. And this is the first step towards the ultimate goal. This is a promise ring. I promise that someday I will replace this ring with an engagement ring and then a wedding band. Bella, this a promise to you to show you I want this to be forever. For all of eternity. Bella, will you please except this ring and promise me your forever?"

I couldn't believe what he was asking. A promise ring? Really? I didn't know people still did that but Edward has always been old fashioned. And it wasn't and engagement ring, at least not yet. I know I want to spend my life with him. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and the knot in my throat start to rise. I had to give him my answer before I passed out.

"Yes Edward. I want you to have my forever. I promise no matter what happens, you will always be the only one for me." Seeing the look in his eyes made me feel like the only girl in the world.

I leaned into him and when our lips met, there was more passion in one kiss than the hundreds of kisses we had shared. I couldn't believe how blessed I was for him to want me forever. We sat at the piano kissing until we were interrupted.

"Bella, I can't wait to be your sister-in-law!" Alice said with more excitement than one person should ever have. We both had to catch our breath before we could answer. I got up from Edward's side and went to hug my future sister. I had never had sister before and I couldn't imagine a better one.

Jasper came up to shake Edward's hand and gave me an awkward side hug. I knew he had more trouble than any of his family to control his thirst but I was grateful at his attempt.

"Congratulations you two." Carlisle came in with Esme and gave us a both hugs. I couldn't wait to become part of such a loving family.

However one thought plagued my mind through all the lovely words of congratulation. How would it work? I was still human. How would I really fit in with this family when I was nothing like them. I knew the choice I had to make. No sense and being a Debbie Downer. I decided to put it off until later.

Rosalie walked in after everyone else. For some reason this was one family member who seemed to not like me as much as the others. No, I take it back. She doesn't like me at all. What have I ever done for her to dislike me so much.

"Rose, don't you want to congratulate Edward and Bella?" Esme murmured to her.

"No not really." she said as she stormed off upstairs.

I looked at everyone in utter silence.

"SLAM!" This was going to be very interesting when I became part of their family, permanently.

_**What's wrong with Rose? Guess you'll have to wait and see. **_

_**Love to all the Readers! XOXO**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Sorry all for taking so long to upload the next chapter. Been SUPER DUPER busy._**

**_No, I don't own Twilight. And yes I would love any reviews you all would like to send. _**

**_On with the show!_**

_**Chapter 16**_

"What did I do wrong?" I asked Edward with confusion.

"You did nothing my future wife. She's just being Rose." He reassured me.

"Well, I'm going to go find out anyway. Is that ok Em?"

"Yea it'll be fine. Go ahead." He replied.

I walked timidly up the stairs wondering of what I would ask her. The only answer I wanted to know. No I needed to know was what had done for her to hate me so much. I couldn't think of anything. I barely even talked to her so I know it was nothing I said.

I finally reached the door to her room. I knocked on the door. Silence.

"Rose can I come in?" I peeked my head around the door and saw the sliding glass door open that was leading out to their private balcony. I made my way out to the porch. "Rose, what did I do for you to hate me so much?" I asked.

After what seemed like forever she said, "I DON'T hate you. I don't particularly like you. Bella, I envy you!"

"That's ridiculous." I said.

"No it's not. You have a choice Bella. I didn't. None of us had a choice but you do and your choosing wrong!"

"Rose, there's nothing more that I'll want than Edward. Nothing." I exclaimed hoping to see I understood the conclusion she and I both had come to. I knew I had to choose my lifetime with Edward as a human or forever with Edward as a vampire. For me the choice wasn't hard.

"Yes you will. You know the decision you have to make. I can see it in your eyes. Bella when I was human I had everything. A great life. I was engaged to be married. I wanted husband and children to love and I didn't get any of that. Instead, I have this. Sure it's great to live forever but I'll never be able to change. Never have children. Always this. Frozen in time. Of course things are better now with Emmett by my side. But I would loved to have the choice to grow old with him. Watch our grandchildren play. But it will never happen." she exclaimed telling my the real reason why she disliked me so much.

"I understand those are things you wanted in life and I'm sorry you never got to. But, I know without a shadow of doubt there IS NOTHING I want more than to be Edwards wife and spend the rest of our existence together." I pleaded with her to truly understand how much he meant to me.

"Wrong again Bella. There's one thing you'll want more than anything. Something you will kill for. Blood." She said as she ended the conversation walking back inside.

I stood outside on the balcony thinking about what she had said. I know it will be a struggle but nothing worth having unless you fight for right. I had to think about this really hard before I asked Edward. He would never tell me what it was like when he was turned. But I instantly knew who would give me all the details if I asked.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will do my best to update within the next couple of days.**_

_**Have an amazing weekend. XOXO**_


End file.
